Captured The Tobi Story
by i r Kei
Summary: Tobi finds himself captured- and his only means of escape is through the Medic Ninja that was assigned to watch over him. Might develop into something- it's a roleplay so find out. MAYBE TobixOC
1. Introductions

Michiki Darkkitsune- she is the one whom with I am roleplaying.

She is Tobi - I am Ketsueki.

This is based on a crackish plot that Tobi gets captured during his fight with Naruto- since we don't know how that turns out yet.

**DISCLAIMER- **Bunni (Michiki) nor I own Naruto. If you think you own Naruto you have major issues. Naruto is a trademarked series by Masashi Kishimoto and we thank him greatly for creating such a series.

(Even if we disagree with it half the time. XD)

* * *

Quietly, the man sat there, his head bowed forwards as he furiously thought about the many mistakes he had made. The orange swirled mask gave him a rather comical yet mysterious appearance although his hidden face was contorted with anger and shame. Shame that he had been captured like this!

Such a rookie's mistake he had made. Underestimating that man's strength-the one with silvery hair. His face was also hidden by a mask and his forehead protector covered his left eye. Well it /had/. As soon as the two began to fight, the man revealed that he, too had a Sharingan eye. This had confused Tobi greatly. Half a Sharingan? 'It does not matter,' He had thought, 'His power will be weaker than mine. He is not a true heir of the Sharingan!'

Yet, some inner, lost part of Tobi's mind recognized him. Hatake Kakashi. Yes, that was his name. Of course Tobi already knew his name-there is not a single ninja alive who doesn't. However, this feeling felt more like a memory than Tobi's own knowledge. As the battle continued more of the ninja in his company joined the fray, each easily being defeated quickly, apart from three. Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto and the one with the special abilities that Tobi knew was exclusive only to the first. He was uncertain of his true identity as some referred to him as Captain Yamato, yet Kakashi sometimes let the name 'Tenzou' slip out from his mouth.

All through he fight, the Uchiha was able to defend attacks from the latter two with some effort. The real problems only happened when Kakashi confronted him. He would find his movements less certain. Less sure that they wanted to eradicate the annoyed ninja in front of him. But that was absurd! This foe was only getting in the way of his desires for the future yet he was hesitating. Kakashi had quickly picked up on this and exploited it. Which lead to the sorry state that the proud Uchiha was in.

'Why couldn't I kill him!' He seethed in his head as he desperately searched for answers, 'He was such an easy target-why?'

Along with the anger was a sense of hurt pride along with the urge to escape. He was tied at both legs, ankles and wrists with rope. Any ninja could escape that with ease, although there was an explosive seal attached, ready to set off even if the ropes loosened a little. They'd also made sure that his hands couldn't reach or touch each other thus rendering any attempts at using any hand seals futile. An impressed grin momentarily slid onto his face before he returned to seethe in his mind.

/He'd kill them all for sure!/

* * *

The only reason she did this was because it was rumored he was an Uchiha- that was all. Or at least, that's what she told herself. Ketsueki was intrigued with this masked man- she wanted to know more about him, get inside his mind and break down every part of his being.  
Slightly sadistic, but that's how Ketsueki won her rank as a well-known medic ninja. And of course she used that rank to get near Tobi. Tsunade had given her the job of 'baby sitter'. Feed the prisoner, study the prisoner- the job was perfect. It would help Ketsueki get inside that man. She still couldn't believe Tsunade gave her a job like that though- the Fifth Hokage knew well that Ketsueki liked to taunt her patients to get through to them. It was almost as though she wanted Tobi to get mad.  
The medic ninja walked past the ANBU squad that was designated to guard and watch over Tobi in her absence- and protect her should he get violent. One of the ANBU moved to open the door into Tobi's holding cell, careful as not to set off the seal that kept Tobi in.  
Ketsueki stared down at Tobi with sympathetic brown eyes- was it all right to feel sadness towards a man in such a pathetic state? As long as she didn't want to free him she figured it was safe to feel sympathy.  
"I brought your food," she told him, though it was only out of habit.  
Working at the hospital did that- she told the patients if she had food or medication- mainly because she was the one to take care of ones who couldn't tell the difference between up and down. One ANBU guard stood by the door, the other moved to stand at Ketsueki's side. She really didn't think they were necessary- she could hold her own if someone attacked her. But she supposed it was required they protect her. Ketsueki knelt down, placing the tray on the ground.  
"If you want to eat, just tell me, I have all day," she whispered to Tobi, so the ANBU guard standing just behind her couldn't hear.  
Yes, just so long as she didn't want him freed. 


	2. Escape is All There Is

* * *

Yes, chapter two already! 

Only because the roleplay lasted all day today! w00t

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Tobi raised his head to look up to her face. A surprised blink and he tilted his head to one side. "You've brought me food?" He asked with an odd note of happiness.  
He shifted around slightly due to cramp in his legs. Sitting cross-legged for hours on end sure did make his backside numb. However, this kind of goofy attitude was only shown as a, for lack of a better word, mask. It hid his true intentions of his desire to kill. He'd managed to keep his identity a secret from the rest of the Akatsuki. Deidara, for one, never suspected a thing. Well, he was a young and impulsive (if not explosive) fool. He'd never paid much attention to what lay behind Tobi's mask. 

"However, I am not interested in eating today, thank you." He said calmly and shifted with a groan," "These ropes are too tight and take away my appetite."

He shrugged and sat back against the wall. 'Yeah, truly a master of deception,' Tobi thought with uncharacteristic sarcasm to himself.

* * *

"I can give you something to ease the discomfort," Ketsueki told him, sitting back with a sigh. "But I can't do anything about them."

She looked up at the ANBU behind her. "Can you run to the hospital and tell them I need a pain killer?" she asked him. He nodded and turned, walking out before disappearing, another ANBU taking his place only seconds after he left. Ketsueki looked back at Tobi, lifting a piece of bread off the tray of food.  
"And you'll eat, even if I have to force you to. I'll warn you now though, I deal with stubborn patients all the time and I have the patience to wait all day," she informed him, leaning forward to put the bread in his face. "Now, you'll let me remove that mask of yours, and you'll let me feed you."  
She knew she could remove the mask and force him to eat, but by giving him a choice just made things easier on both of them.

* * *

Tobi turned his face away to the left to make sure he could still watch her with his right eye. "I said I'm not hungry, thank you," He replied.

A small pang of worry sparked within him. Never would he let her take his mask off. He needed his identity to remain a secret for his plans to work. If someone was able of recognizing him, it would cause inconveniences-and this was bad enough. "I'd prefer it if you let me have my privacy. Patients are allowed that aren't they?" Tobi added.

* * *

"Yes, but you're not like everyone else," Ketsueki told him. "Besides, this isn't a hospital, it's a holding cell."  
She grinned as she put her hands behind them, leaning back. She looked at Tobi- not even five minutes passed and she was interested in what hid behind that orange swirl of mask. What secret was he hiding with it? Could the fact he was hiding something have anything to do with the fact he 'wasn't hungry'? She bet it was.

* * *

Behind the mask, his face changed into an expression of annoyance. Why wouldn't she just leave already? The past two times she'd been in to 'feed' him she'd done something like this. Refusing to leave until she fed him, or got bored. Mostly it had been the latter. He decided to try and gather at least a /little/ bit of information from her while he was being held captive like this. "Ah, I'm afraid you've got me there," Tobi exclaimed with an essence of false laughter in his voice, "But still I refuse to eat."

He now turned his face slowly to look at hers. His eye bearing no Sharingan to prove his lineage. "What use is it to you if I live anyway," He asked with suspicion, "I am just an enemy to you all. Why not kill me now, while I am weak?"

* * *

"Because that would defeat the purpose," Ketsueki replied.  
He wanted answers- that's why he asked questions. Ketsueki would answer, but not go into detail; she was far from being tricked.  
"And if you just think I'm going to up and leave out of boredom this time you're wrong."  
Again, not going into detail. She would see which one would be driven to madness first.  
"And I have questions for you," she added, smiling slightly.  
The ANBU guard returned shortly with a bottle of who knew what. Ketsueki held out her hand and he placed them in her grasp. She looked down at the bottle before looking up at Tobi, a twinkle in her eye.  
"No answering the questions and you'll be pretty uncomfortable for a few days..." she murmured, looking at the bottle.

* * *

Tobi gave a small chuckle. An odd, rather out of character chuckle. "I think could handle that," He replied seemingly in a totally different, more arrogant voice, "You won't any answers-no matter how hard you push me."

He knew that if she was going to administer it to him, she'd have to get in close. Close enough to uncover his mask or touch his arm. That was an opportunity not to be missed.

* * *

Ketsueki shrugged, placing the bottle on the tray next to the food. She had placed it so that no matter what he'd be forced to look at it if he were to look at it. It was a taunting method she used to get her patients to eat and take their medication.

"Then I guess we're even on that," she said, slightly taken about by his change of tone.  
Yes, this one was different all right. And she wanted to know why. The ANBU guard behind Ketsueki tensed at Tobi's change of tone, but since Ketsueki didn't seem to be offended by it he did nothing except raise his hand to grip the sword on his back.

* * *

Tobi looked at the bottle as she placed it in front of him. "Heh, you're trying to make me look at it no matter what," He commented with a smirk, "You know I won't want to take my eye off of you as I don't trust you and you know that eventually it will pressurize me into talking with the knowledge of what may come.'

'However, I am something different to what you're used to, girl." He left it at that. Already he'd talked a lot, although he was merely stating facts that he knew did not cost him to reveal. No doubt she'd picked that up from Tsunade.

* * *

"I'm ready for something new," Ketsueki told him, tilting her head slightly.  
She grinned. He was smart, all right. This may get hard later on. She studied that mask and thought on his behavior changes. It was almost like he was trying to hide what he really was- even if he wasn't really that. She shook her head. She'd think about that later.  
"And it's merely strategy, as I'm sure you've guessed, by now."

* * *

Tobi nodded. "Of course, a strategy," He echoed and leaned forward slightly. It was a small play of body language, leaning forwards showed his was interested in what she had to say and was not intimidated although the speed in which he moved showed aggression and an attempt to intimidate. His only visible eye stared straight into hers with an unwavering cold gaze. Yet another intimidation technique. This girl seemed as stubborn as he, although he was certain she lacked as much experience as he did. Living over a century, he knew most things but not everything. There was also the factor of that little niggling piece of memory from this body's former user. An irritation but it would not trouble him too much so long as he did not see or speak of the copy ninja.

* * *

Ketsueki flinched when he leaned forward and the ANBU behind her moved to push him back. Ketsueki shook her head at the ANBU and he stepped back, now standing at her side, hand still gripped tightly around the sword.  
"I'm not the scared little girl I used to be," she told him, staring back at his eye but with curious intensity. "You intrigue me Tobi, and I want to know why."  
She smirked if only slightly. If he wasn't surprised that she knew his name she would know just how great a ninja he was.

* * *

A sly smile came onto Tobi's masked face. She'd flinched. Just a little show of fear. She may claim to not be the scared little girl she once was but there was still something. Then again, who wouldn't be scared of a prisoner who has been rumored to be able to kill with a flick of their wrist-or a look of his eye.  
He gave a noise of amusement. He'd save that trick for later, much later, when she no longer suspected him of being an Uchiha.

It was intriguing how she knew his name, then again, he assumed that it had been passed down through the information that the prisoner's name was Tobi. That was just about the only thing filled in on his information sheet.

* * *

Ketsueki leaned forward, resting her arms against her legs. She watched him, wondering what he was thinking. She'd still let the thought about what he really was. She'd think about that now- try to figure it out.

"I'm just going to want a yes or no answer- but is Tobi your real name?" she questioned. She didn't expect an answer, but asking would make him think. She tilted her head slightly. "Even if it isn't and you say it is I'll find out," she added, glancing at the tray of food.

She lifted the piece of bread and took a bite out of it, growing hungry herself.

* * *

Tobi smirked as she took a bite out of the bread. He wasn't just going to give her a straight answer. Perhaps he could play some games with her. "I'm not sure. I've only known this name. Or have I?" Tobi feigned a thinking noise, slipping back into his 'polite' manner, "Well, things are hazy."

"So you don't remember?" Ketsueki asked, amazed at his response.  
She tilted her head slightly at his change of behavior- again. Tobi was turning into an interesting person all right. It just made her want to study him more- which wasn't exactly a good thing for him.  
She knew already that if he didn't eat within the next ten minutes she /would/ force that mask of his off and make him eat. She reached for the bottle on the tray. If he wanted it he would've asked for it already. And if she did get rid of it he would probably think twice about refusing the food the next time she came in.

* * *

Tobi did not answer her at first. He merely sat there, watching her every move, pretending to think. What was she playing at? She was reaching for the bottle-she intended to give it to him. 'Bide your time,' He told himself, 'Be patient.'

However, he knew that no matter how long he held his silence, Ketsueki's suspicions would be raised. She needed an answer. He gave a small, fake, nervous laugh. "Nothing is coming back to me." He said, an awkward smile coming across his face as if she could see it behind the mask, "It is rather odd isn't it?"

'I need some information from her,' He growled in the back of his mind, 'At least know some vague layout, maybe the number of guards.'

As if on cue, a loud repetitive thudding noise filled the room. "It's rather noisy in here," He said with a note of a whine, "That noise is quite irritating. It sounds like people walking right over my head!"

* * *

Ketsueki took the bottle from the tray, handing it to the ANBU guard at her side. He walked out of the room and was replaced before he even left. 'He took a rather long time responding,' Ketsueki thought, watching him closely. She completely ignored his comment about the footsteps overhead- because that's exactly what they were. Tsunade thought it best to keep him in an underground holding cell instead of one above ground.  
"Yes, it is odd," she replied to his first response, crossing her arms across her chest. "So nothing comes back to you at all? Not even a face from your childhood? A name perhaps? Even just an image of something...?"  
And if he didn't answer she knew he remembered something- and she would make it her job to find out what.

* * *

"Hmm," He asked, tilting his head back so that his wild black hair became pressed against the wall behind him. He wasn't thinking about anything but escape, it wasn't like he was going to give her an honest answer if he gave one at all.

His body shuddered with a slight chill as a small draft flowed from under the cell's door. Ketsueki had not answered his hidden question, but it did sound as though people were busily walking to and fro. From the regularity of it (for this had been the twelfth time he had heard it since being caught), he presumed it to be a patrol or second guard. They sure weren't taking no chances with him. A muffled voice came through the wood ceiling. This made his theory true. They were a guard on patrol-coming past every hour or so. The footsteps slowly faded away and the room became quiet once more.

Still the girl awaited her answer. She was irritating. Finally Tobi gave a sigh and began to speak. "No, no-" Suddenly the image of a young Hatake Kakashi made him pause momentarily"-thing."

'Curses,' He thought with anger at his body's irritating way of dragging up unwanted pieces of information at inappropriate times, 'She'll definitely pick up on that!'

* * *

Ketsueki smirked, uncrossing her arms. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. Again that mischievous twinkle was in her eyes. She looked down at the tray, picking up the bowl of rice.  
"You sure you're not hungry?" she asked him, examining the bowl as if it were some priceless artifact she had stumbled upon. "Big guy like you- you have to be wanting at least a bite..."  
She had noticed that momentary pause- and it was enough to make her wonder. Who or what did he see in his mind? And why was it enough to make him pause?  
Ketsueki placed the bowl back on the tray and stood, stretching the knots in her back out. Sitting like that didn't sit well with her- and she finally understood Tobi's comfort. She shouldn't have made that ANBU take that bottle back- so first thing she did when he got back was order him to get the bottle again. As a trained ANBU he wasn't allowed to complain so he set off back to the hospital.

* * *

Again, the masked man shook his head in refusal. "No." He said simply.

'She's noticed it,' He noted, watching her stretch and half-wishing he could do the same. Being tied and bound was not appropriate for such a powerful shinobi-an immortal one at that. But he was pleased to see that the bottle had been taken away. It was one less minor irritation to worry about.

However, the girl needed to be taken care of. And soon. Too many mistakes had been made so far, and it was caused by the memories left behind in this body. But he needed something to keep it going. Food. When she came in close enough, he could attack her when she was least suspecting it. He may be bound by ropes and explosive tags but Tobi was far from being rendered unable to use his /other/ techniques.

"Okay...," He said slowly, looking straight at Ketsueki now with embarrassment in his voice, "Maybe I /do/ need something..."

Behind his mask he gave a sly grin. Playing the fool was working too well, she may be suspecting but this 'fools' act was causing her to lower her guard. 'You've gotten too comfortable around a sneaky crow, dear' He thought.

* * *

"Well, you heard him," Ketsueki told the two ANBU in the room. "Hold him down, will you?"  
They moved to do so, being careful when they placed their seals on him- if they did anything too quickly he might fight against them. Ketsueki took the bottle from the ANBU that had just appeared it opened it, dumping a pill into her hand. She capped the bottle and gave it back to the man behind her. He didn't move- as was to be expected. Ketsueki was doing something dangerous, and she knew that all too well.  
"I'm going to remove your mask," she told him, reaching her free hand out to touch the orange swirl that kept his identity safe. "And then I'm going to put this in your mouth and you're going to swallow it."  
She was almost hesitant as she began to remove the mask.

* * *

Tobi did not speak a word and simply watched her-summoning up his chakra. It felt odd to have his mask moving from his face. He'd been wearing it near constantly for years; it seemed so alien to have air cooling his face. He intentionally kept his right eye closed as Ketsueki slid it off to the left of his face. Hesitation. Excitement. Fear. All three of these emotions were in her movements. He concentrated his chakra more and more, focusing on his single right eye that was about to be uncovered. This was it! The opportunity he'd been waiting for.

Sure, he may be held down by two ANBU, but he could sense the same feelings in their movements too.

Finally he opened his eye and looked at Ketsueki with a horrid smirk as his eye became red and three small tear-shaped dots began to dance around his pupil. A little genjutsu to confuse her-leaving him to deal with the other two holding him down. They wouldn't even realize until she fell that he'd cast a technique on her.

* * *

Ketsueki froze upon seeing his eye. Before she was caught in that genjutsu one thought ran through her mind- he is an Uchiha. She stepped back with a shaky leg before dropping to her knees, a rather stupid look upon her face.  
The two ANBU holding Tobi back forgot their seals, turning to face Ketsueki. The ANBU that had been standing behind Ketsueki was caught in the genjutsu as well- it was stupid that he let his guard down, but that was only because he had only been doing as Ketsueki was- he began to trust Tobi. So, that left one ANBU and one Medic Ninja on the ground, caught in a genjutsu.  
Realizing this the two ANBU that were holding Tobi down pushed him against the wall, forcing the mask on his face enough to hide his Sharingan eye.  
"He's cast a genjutsu!" one of the ANBU called to the remaining ANBU outside the room. The man looked inside before entering the room, oddly calm. 'Disrupt their chakra through physical contact...' he thought, tapping the ANBU with his foot, rolling his body over. That ANBU cried out in pain as he snapped out of the genjutsu.  
But it would've been too late by then- Tobi would've had enough time to escape.

* * *

Tobi felt anger surge within him as his mask was shoved back over his face and he lashed out, wildly kicking and attempting to move his arms to hit anyone close enough to him. He felt hands gripping both of his and with a sharp tug, he gripped them and managed to slide the rope onto both of their hands. Because of his different hand position, the rope went easily and the ANBU's hands took their place. Luckily, he'd gotten it right so that the explosive tag was not triggered.

His hands now free, he swiftly placed them in a tiger hand seal to disarm the ones around his ankles and feet without causing any damage to himself. They sparked and smoke emitted from them but the tags did little more. Now was the opportunity to escape. 'Now I'll get to kill,' Tobi thought maliciously, yet something told him just to escape from the room.

A kunai slid from his sleeve on his cloak and Tobi cut the bonds which had tied him for what seemed like too long. He may have given away his lineage, but that did not matter. He'd make the trail lead to someone else. That is what Sasuke was for. If the boy was alive when Itachi finished with him.

"Try to stop him before he-" An ANBU guard shouted, moving towards the unbound prisoner but his words were unfinished as the Uchiha swiftly moved faster than any of them.

There was a brief moment of stunned awe. This man...was faster than anyone they had ever seen. After this followed a sudden fatal blow and the remaining ANBU collapsed on the floor. Those who had already been dealt with who were suffering the effects of Tobi's genjutsu were left in between the bodies.

"Fools," Tobi spat as he raced through the trees, "How long did they expect to keep me there without being killed?"


	3. After the Smoke Clears

Ketsueki swore in her mind- she cursed the fact she'd fallen for that trap, cursed herself for the fact she didn't see it coming. She crept silently down the stairs that lead to the hidden Uchiha meeting room. Of course, it wasn't exactly hidden now- ANBU knew its location, and they brought her there. She would have her revenge and she would find out which Uchiha he was.  
'That eye...' she thought, clenching her fists. 'That damn eye. I should've seen it coming- the way he was acting. So innocent. I dropped my guard...' If she were speaking out loud she would've been yelling- that's how angry she was. And she wasn't one to lose her temper so easily, either. 'Tobi, Tobi, Tobi...' she thought, venom coating her inner voice. 'You just made enemies with one of Konoha's sneakiest medic ninjas... and it's never a good thing to have them against you.'  
She quietly motioned forward the ANBU squad that followed her, having them open the door to the meeting room and darting in, cautious of the enemy that would be waiting there. Ketsueki made it her job to block the door- Tobi'd have to go through her just to get out and she refused to move. She put her hands behind her back, letting two of the many poison needles that rested rather harmlessly in her obi slip soundlessly into her grasp.

* * *

The two Uchiha males occupying the room at the time were stood as still as statues, both were panting yet only one was bleeding heavily. His left eye had been taken and the wound was bleeding so much it was running down his face like a river. It was obvious that he was weakening. "Foolish little brother," Itachi murmured, clutching the missing eye in his hand, "I always knew you were too weak."

The younger one, Sasuke, gritted his teeth against this remark he'd heard countless times before in both nightmares and reality. He winced at the terrible pain of his absent eye but still felt the burning desire to kill the man stood before him. Even with one eye, he could still try to take him down.

"I-I refuse to let you-beat me!" He roared, forming his chakra into the strongest Chidori he could summon in this pathetic state, "I will have my revenge!"

Itachi looked on unimpressed. He recalled a time when Sasuke would have charged straight at him in anger, which had resulted in Sasuke's arm being broken, but now he was so much stronger and calculating than before. Sasuke wouldn't just make a move on him without planning ahead.

In the shadows, Tobi watched with interest. Neither of the brothers sensed his presence and he was quite content to stay where he was unless Itachi almost killed his younger brother. Tobi needed him alive for his diversion to work.

The entire fight seemed a blur until eventually they stopped. Sasuke had cast an illusion towards Itachi as if he was going to attack, which Itachi reacted with an illusion of his own. Sasuke thought he had Itachi's throat at the end of his sword-however, it was Itachi who was holding the sword. It pressed into Sasuke's neck so that he screamed out and tried in vain to struggle.  
"Such a pity..." The older Uchiha murmured into the boy's ear, "I would have expected more..."

As the sword was about to used, Tobi appeared behind Itachi-holding his arm to stop him from slashing. "Do not kill him you fool," He hissed at him with irritation, "This place is no longer useful to us anymore-leave the weakling here. I have uses for him."

Itachi turned his head to look at the man in the Swirled mask. "Uses?" He asked, eyes barely making out Tobi's mask.

"I've been followed here." Tobi stated, staying besides Itachi as he gave a quick glance around the room, "However my identity is still safe. They know I am Uchiha-but not which one. They remain ignorant as the rest of them that I, Uchiha Madara, am still alive."

"So you're laying a false trail." Itachi stated.

Tobi's silence was enough to let him know.

* * *

The four ANBU crept into the throne room before her, stopping when they laid eyes on 'Tobi'. Ketsueki was the only one that kept walking towards the body. In all that time he'd manage to come down here? He /was/ quick. As Ketsueki moved forward one ANBU checked on 'Tobi' to see if he would be a threat. Since he didn't move he allowed Ketsueki to continue walking.  
"Care to explain yourself?" she asked quietly, gaze darkening as she stood over Sasuke's disguised body.  
The three ANBU that remained behind began searching the room for any traps. Ketsueki stepped back slightly, looking around. Something didn't feel right- and she didn't exactly feel comfortable with 'Tobi' just sitting there- unmoving. It was almost unnerving.

Slowly, Sasuke stirred, the pain from his left eye hitting him instantly and making him jolt forwards in pain. "Aaaaargh," He cried, putting his hands to his face-but something stopped his hands from touching it. He touched the hard surface a little. A mask...?

Looking up, he caught sight of Ketsueki and immediately lept up from his seat trying to ignore the pain to deal with these. "Who are you?" He demanded, hand immediately searching out his sword, "How did you find this place?"

Meanwhile, upon the tops of the cliffs that shielded the Uchiha's secret place, two other Uchiha's waited. "Why must we stay in this area, master?" Itachi asked, the wind blowing his black hair as he stood behind Tobi.

"You'll need his second eye, won't you?" Tobi responded carefully watching the surrounding lands, "Otherwise your power will be weakened. We need to see if they return him to the holding cells or if they return to Konoha. Either way, you will get his second eye whether we kill him or they do."

* * *

Ketsueki nodded at two ANBU and they held Sasuke down. Ketsueki revealed one of the needles, examining it for a short second before sticking it in Sasuke's neck. It wouldn't do anything- it was simply a muscle relaxer to calm him down and keep him from escaping.  
"The ANBU are the only ones who know about this place," Ketsueki told him, smirking slightly. "And since I'm leading them they had to tell me."  
She stepped back from Sasuke, trusting the two ANBU to catch him once his legs gave out. "I hold grudges, Tobi, and right now I'm far from getting my revenge."

* * *

Sasuke gritted his teeth in pain as the needle was stuck into his neck. Unable to move fast enough to avoid being grabbed by the ANBU. He must still be affected by the genjutsu placed on him by Itachi-but who was the other man?

The young Uchiha gave a moan as his legs buckled beneath him, the ANBU's either side of him barely holding him up although his head flopped forwards painfully. "I-," he gasped as the muscle relaxant had reached his respiratory system, it was working fast.  
He trembled with the effort to keep breathing. This kunoichi was skilled in poisons as it had worked so quickly. Not saying a word, Sasuke raised his head to look at Ketsueki with irritation. ANBU? That meant that they were from Konoha!

* * *

"Bring him back to his cell- and add another squad," Ketsueki demanded, and the ANBU quickly dragged him away, leaving Ketsueki alone.  
She sighed with annoyance as she sat in the throne Sasuke had been in moments before. 'Who are you?' seemed to echo through her mind. He may have acted stupid, but Ketsueki knew that Tobi was smart- how else would he have gotten out of his cell? And yet... he had questioned who she was. Almost like before- with the sudden changes in behavior.  
"Tobi's hiding something..." Ketsueki whispered, shaking her head. "And for some reason it looks as though I'm the one that has to find what..."

* * *

Sasuke's entire being seemed to quake with the effort to keep functioning, trying to fight off the poison in his body. 'Why did she address me as Tobi?' He thought through the confusion, still recovering from the genjutsu, 'And why did Itachi not kill me, I would be more use to him dead.'

Sweat beaded on his forehead, making the mask on his face hot and agitating to wear. He wanted to remove it yet he couldn't. His arms were tied so that they couldn't touch each other-forget even reaching his face. 'It might be better if I keep myself hidden,' He thought to himself, 'As long as they believe me to be this "Tobi", I am safe.'

This time though, the precautions taken to secure him were double to that of when they had first captured Tobi. He raised an eyebrow. "Impressive." he murmured to himself.

* * *

One ANBU squad stood outside, surrounding the cell and any means of escape, while another stood inside, two actually placed in the cell. Ketsueki was impressed, it seemed the Hokage took her advice and added another squad. She was let into the cell after having to deal with assuring an ANBU guard she was who she said she was and answering questions. She crossed her arms the moment she stepped into the cell.  
"Comfy?" she asked him, voice mocking. "I hope so, you'll be in here for a /long/ time."  
She smirked down at him before frowning. She really had to stop caring about the enemy. It wasn't good for her.  
"I need some answers," she told him, pulling out a needle. "And if you don't give them to me, this truth serum will."

* * *

He lifted his head towards the sound of the opening door. Who on earth could it be this time? For the last five times it had been guards. Now it was that woman who had injected him before. The way she spoke to him. The way she acted. It caused an instant spark of dislike.

"Why should you need answers from me?" Sasuke asked, his voice rather strangely echoing that of Tobi's, "You know that I will not talk. Even if you inject me again.'

'Do you think that constantly injecting a prisoner will allow them to live for long? That poison you gave me nearly made me stop breathing. Are you willing to take another risk and not gain any answers?"

* * *

Ketsueki twirled the needle in her fingers, still frowning at Sasuke. As long as she got the answers she was fine- even if he was on the verge of death in order to get them. She crouched down in front of him, staring at the orange mask.  
"It'll be worth it," Ketsueki told him, smiling slightly. "But I know my poisons- and this one will have you confessing everything, and you won't even know what hit you."  
A sadistic smile spread across her lips, almost in a taunting fashion.  
"But first things first, this mask is coming off."  
She reached out a hand and slowly removed the mask, anxious to see what lie beneath it.

* * *

Sasuke flinched as she took off the mask. He was grateful for the fresh air that hit his face but still wanted to hide behind it. His plans had been ruined now!  
As he screwed up his eyes and threw his head to the left to make his bangs partially obscure his face, he cried out in pain. The left socket was sore and throbbed horribly in the absence of the eye itself. "Curse you!" He shouted out, the meaning of those words meant for Itachi.

The Uchiha felt suddenly exposed and weakened. Half a Sharingan. The mask had been removed. The woman would certainly recognize him straight away, he knew the entire village knew about his betrayal and she was too sharp to let some important information like that slip.

* * *

"Oh God... what the hell happened to you!" Ketsueki shouted, standing and stepping back. "Get a team of medical ninja in here now!" she demanded, turning on the ANBU that stood right at the door.  
The ANBU scurried off, afraid to get on her bad side. Ketsueki dropped the needle to the ground, letting the serum seep onto the floor. She knelt at his side, hand glowing a strange green color as she lifted it to his left eye socket. And she had stabbed him with that muscle relaxant, knowing full well it could've killed him. The team of medical ninja rushed in, ready to take orders from Ketsueki.  
"Who is it?" a rookie asked, staring past the gaping ninja at Sasuke.  
"Sasuke Uchiha," Ketsueki murmured, motioning a medical ninja forward to administer anesthetics. "Back from hell..."

* * *

He gritted his teeth in anger as Ketsueki made the guards bring in a medical team. As she moved her hand towards his socket, Sasuke lifted his hand to push it away. Only to be stopped by the ropes tying his wrists together. "Dammit," He cursed as she continued to heal his painful wound. In the same way a toddler would refuse food, Sasuke turned his head again-away from Ketsueki's healing hand, making his face more open to the rookie with a moan of pain. Everything was falling apart. Failure. This should not be happening!

In Sasuke's mind, he should be still in battle with Itachi. He was sure he would have defeated him if that other man hadn't have shown up. Wait they were tracking a person called Tobi. So that means...

"Tobi..." His voice quivered with rage, "I'll kill you too."

* * *

Ketsueki pulled her hand away, staring at Sasuke. He had said Tobi's name- so it was him who did this. Ketsueki nodded at the medical ninja and they injected anesthetics into Sasuke's blood stream.  
"Now, before you take a short nap, was Tobi the one who did this to you?" Ketsueki questioned, putting her hands on Sasuke's shoulders, making him look at her. "If you tell me this will be a lot easier on the both of us."  
The second sentence was just a whisper for only him to hear. If she made this personal Tsunade would take her off the team and put her to work at the hospital again.

* * *

Being forced to look at her, Sasuke just glared in answer to her question. He refused to give her a clear answer-she'd have to figure that out herself. Any information he let slip would only lessen his chances of revenge. If he had the energy to summon up his chakra, Sasuke would have used a genjutsu. Surely she should have learned by now that to stare into an Uchiha's eye is dangerous. Then again, she probably knew that he was exhausted of all energy fighting off the poison and so any caution was not needed with him.

In some nearby trees, two men watched the commotion. One was crouched on a lower branch, showing signs of irritation. The other stood behind, merely observing as best as he could with his failing vision. "It appears your little brother has failed to escape and keep his face hidden," Tobi spoke with anger to Itachi who was stood on a branch slightly higher than his," I hope the boy has enough wits about him to keep his mouth shut!"

Itachi did not reply. One of his hands traveled to the inside of his cloak to touch the cylindrical container. Within the container, an eye floated in the middle of preserving liquid. "I'm getting impatient," Itachi finally spoke, clutching at the container like it held a precious object.

"Silence." Tobi ordered him, "We shall see what the boy does first before moving."

Back in the room, Sasuke calculated the possible harm of answering Ketsueki's question. "What would I gain from giving you information," He finally replied, choosing his words carefully, "All I know for definite is that you're going to administer some kind of relaxant to me whatever I do. There is nothing to gain for me, unless you give me an option."

* * *

"I want revenge against him as much as you," Ketsueki whispered to him. "How else do you think you got here?"  
She smiled slightly, standing and stepping back. The medical ninja gave another small dose of anesthetic, it would help to relax Sasuke and make him think less. Two different medical ninja, including the rookie, moved forward to move Sasuke to the stretcher that waited just outside the cell.  
"Don't touch him yet," Ketsueki ordered, crossing her arms and frowning at the medical ninja.  
They stepped back hastily. They, like the ANBU, knew better than to get on Ketsueki's bad side when she was angry.

* * *

A little bit of bile flew into his throat as the needle was inserted into his skin. It was getting tiresome, constantly being injected. Again, Sasuke's limbs felt heavy and his chest began to heave in an attempt to carry out the same struggle as before. This time, though, it was not as hard to keep breathing as with the previous injection.

He coughed every so often, Sasuke began to wonder if he was allergic to anesthetics a little, but this thought was lost and replaced by an uncertain light headed sensation. Looking to Ketsueki, Sasuke gasped for breath while trying to focus on her face. Silently, he pleaded that he would be given no more. He felt too proud to say this out aloud, as disorientated as he was.

"W-what...?" He only managed to utter, his eyes beginning to flutter for him to sleep under the influence of the anesthetic.

* * *

"Okay, now you can," Ketsueki told them, stepping back more.  
The two medical ninja lifted Sasuke from the ground, carrying him gently over to the stretcher. An ANBU followed, removing the bounds that kept Sasuke from moving.  
"Be gentle with him," Ketsueki told the two medical ninja as they carried him away on the stretcher. "And don't give him any more anesthetic, he's going to be out for a while without the extra dose."

* * *

Yeah

Chapter Three!

Finally!

W00T!

Relax and enjoy. Chapter four is coming shortly.


	4. The Battle Over Sasuke

Chapter Four- Finally! W00T

I got bored so Bunni and I role played. Hope you enjoy- we love our fans for putting up with our slowness. School sucks, ya know?

* * *

The room seemed to spin as soon as he opened his eyes-no wait! Fumbling, Sasuke tried to move his hand to his face only to be foiled again by tight rope bindings. With a groan of pain, Sasuke closed both of his eyes. He slowly opened his right-vision was still there. Closing his right eye, he attempted with his left. Darkness still loomed. He tried again.

No use.

"Blind!" He muttered with so much force it seemed to echo around the room, making the two guards shift nervously.

Sasuke said no more, merely hanging his head forwards and thinking about previous event. Itachi. The battle. His eye. Tobi. The woman. The injections.  
Although he had to admit that his eye felt less tender than it did before...

* * *

A light tap at the door made Ketsueki look up from examining her patient. She looked at the door from the corner of her eye and straightened when she saw an ANBU guard there. That meant Sasuke had to be up.  
"Excuse me a moment," Ketsueki told the man sitting in the bed, staring blankly out the window.  
She walked away from her patient and into the hall after the ANBU.  
"He's awake, ma'am," he informed her.  
Ketsueki nodded, walking hastily to the room Sasuke was being held in. She opened the door none too kindly and marched in the room, stopping at his bedside.  
"How do you feel?" she asked calmly, staring down at him. She crossed her arms, tilting her head slightly. "And please tell me you've thought of an answer to my earlier question.

* * *

Sasuke looked up to Ketsueki, finally opening his eye and breaking out of his thoughts. Is she purposely mocking him by treating him like a person who had just come through a life changing surgery? "I am only willing to give an answer in exchange for something in return," He said with a slight anger, his fists clenching behind his back, "I want these ropes removed."

"Only if you promise to behave," Ketsueki replied, teasing.  
She stuck her tongue out at him before turning and ordering an ANBU to remove the ropes. He did as told, not questioning Ketsueki. He listened to the conversation- and he knew this was probably the only way to get answers without getting violent. Once the ropes were removed Ketsueki pulled up a chair, sitting in it and crossing her arms.  
"But I want more answers than the one. You know how it goes- procedure and everything." Ketsueki leaned forward, resting her arms on her knees. "Mr. Sasuke Uchiha... why have you come back?"

The Uchiha moved his wrists and ankles as the ropes were removed. His joints hurt as they moved after being kept in the same unnatural way for so long. Rubbing his wrists, Sasuke looked to the female medic kunoichi.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Ketsueki with suspicion. "...I didn't come back because I had any attachments, if that's what you're thinking," He said with reluctance to talk, "...I am not one for experiencing nostalgia."

Giving a long stretch, he gave a quick glance around the room. He wouldn't be kept here like this for long. A snake would always find a way to escape when trapped.

* * *

"Well of course you wouldn't have attachments- what friend removes your left eye as a welcome home gift?" Ketsueki sighed with exasperation, rolling her eyes. "C'mon Sasuke- tell the truth. The same man that you were forcefully impersonating is an Uchiha so it leads me to believe there might've been another involved..."  
She kept her voice low so the ANBU wouldn't hear. She knew if they heard anything suspicious coming from either of them they would report it to Tsunade.  
"And I want to know why he took that eye."

* * *

A flush of shame ran through Sasuke and his hand subconsciously touched the bandages that hid his missing eye. He avoided Ketsueki's gaze to glance again around the room. All these questions were making him feel uncomfortable and the only way to avoid them was to escape.

She couldn't be kept waiting forever. This woman would not leave without at least /some/ answers. "The only other who I know is alive is the person who killed my clan," He finally replied with some traces of anger, "He did not clearly reveal to me why he needed my eyes."  
Yet, when Sasuke thought about it-it was impossible for Itachi to wipe out the entire clan on his own. As skilled as he was. There had to be someone else...his mind slowly came back to the man who had stopped Itachi from killing him and taking his other eye. What was the name that Ketsueki had called him? Tobi.

This made Sasuke's anger flare. All this time he'd believed that Itachi was that powerful. Now there were two people who he needed to kill.

* * *

"Ah, so Big Brother was here?" Ketsueki questioned, leaning back in the chair, crossing her arms once more. "All to steal your eyes. And your sure he didn't say anything...?"  
She watched as he raised his hand to the bandages and frowned slightly. A guy like him? It had to hurt his pride. She wondered if she could implant another eye and Kakashi was the first person to come to mind. She shook her head- how could she even think that? But then again...  
"Listen, Kakashi owes me a favor. It won't exactly be perfect, but having his eye is better than having only one," Ketsueki whispered, staring down at him. "The sooner you let me help you the sooner you can get out of here..."  
Taunting, as always. She knew he wanted out just by watching the way he looked around. And if he didn't get out soon he would leave without permission.

* * *

His face grew angry at the mention of his old sensei. He'd left that name along with many others over two years ago-taking the eye would not make him feel complete. "That is a deal I cannot make," Sasuke spoke with force, "I have no interests in taking someone else's eye..."

His voice trailed off as he looked to one of the ANBU guards. "I'm not like Itachi!" He added with anger.

One of the guards stood by the door, raised his head slightly at the mention of the rogue Uchiha's name. Red eyes narrowed behind the mask. Did Sasuke really sense he was here, or was it a coincidence?

The boy was staring at him with anger in his single eye. It would be best not to make a move now. As usual, Itachi decided against direct conflict. It would be better to wait and see how many secrets he revealed.

* * *

"Can you be so sure?" Ketsueki questioned, eying the guard that Sasuke glared at. "You both betrayed the village. You'd both kill to get what you wanted."  
She leaned back, sighing heavily. She shook head, standing. She glanced around the room before looking at Sasuke again.  
"Just think about it Sasuke. Not only will that eye get you out of here it'll help with whatever you want done."  
She turned away from Sasuke, heading towards the door, stopping when she reached Itachi's side. She turned her head slightly, watching Sasuke out of the corner of her eye.  
"If he gets out or if someone other than Hokage-sama or me get in I'll be sure to attend your funeral," she warned, opening the door.

* * *

The young Uchiha watched her leave, musing over what she had just said, sitting with one leg outstretched as he used the other to lean on. His pride told him to refuse taking the eye. Why should he take something that has been handed down? A used Sharingan eye.

He assumed that Kakashi had been strengthening it, no doubt about that, but would it match up to what he had been able to do with his own Sharingan. Sasuke had trained hard with Orochimaru, building his strength up in his eyes with only one desire driving him on. The desire for vengeance. He refused to make Itachi's wish for him to attain a mangekyo Sharingan come true.

This was his own path. Itachi would not forge it for him by tempting him only one source of gaining power. There was more than one way. Sasuke had proven this by defeating Orochimaru, ironically in a similar way to Itachi, and actually killing him. That was one thing that Itachi did not manage.

A small smirk came onto Sasuke's face. He'd proven Itachi wrong in one respect. Holding a mangekyo Sharingan eye did not give the highest power. It was a mere tool that Itachi was now relying upon. Powerful, but it came with a terrible cost. Even he had begun to notice it. Slowly, over the two and a half years that Sasuke had resided with Orochimaru, his sight had failed slightly. Itachi's sight would be much worse than his own. It was the cost of using this precious bloodline gift.

* * *

Itachi was wondering now- if Sasuke hadn't wanted the eye the second time he would've shouted at Ketsueki. But now his younger brother remained silent, as though deep in thought. And that troubled Itachi. All that work and he had only retrieved one eye. If Sasuke were to gain Kakashi's Sharingan eye it would just mean more hard ship.  
"I heard it was a big favor," Itachi mentioned.  
The transformation jutsu also changed his voice, so Itachi sounded nothing like the older brother Sasuke knew. He clenched his fists behind his back. He only knew of the favor, but he didn't know what it was. It was something he had failed to gather within the short time he had.  
He closed his eyes, sighing softly. Another of the ANBU would know what that favor was- Kakashi used to be one of them. He just hoped one of them would speak up before he had to explain himself.

* * *

Sasuke turned his face to the ANBU guards that stood at the door. Only one now? They'd begun to think him less of a threat with just one working eye. Well, they had a point. Sasuke appeared to have lost confidence with losing his eye. But deception was part of being a ninja.

His mind began to wonder why an ANBU guard would even begin to talk to a prisoner. Out of all the time he'd been confined to this room not one ANBU had even uttered a word to each other beforehand. Still, Sasuke guessed that this was the first time that a single guard had been left. A rookie probably, to be speaking out after such a short time, Sasuke guessed.

"I'm not interested in the favors given," Sasuke replied with spite, eyeing the ANBU, "This trade will not benefit me as far as I can see."

* * *

"Which isn't very far," Itachi replied, smugness in his disguised voice. "Has working under Orochimaru made you cold to this world?"  
He chose his words carefully, as not to give himself away. Tobi wouldn't be happy with him if he did that. It would mean more work for the elder Uchiha. He took a few steps towards Sasuke, stopping once he was in the center of the room.  
"You lack an eye, and you refuse to gain one. Is it your pride that's hurt- or is it the strength, or lake thereof, of Kakashi's eye unappealing?"  
He smirked beneath his mask- how he enjoyed playing mind games with Sasuke.

* * *

He felt his muscles tense up as the ANBU guard approached him. This was no rookie. He was too confident for that. "What interests would a guard have in my pride," Sasuke retorted, hearing the smug tone, "unless you wanted to hurt it?"

Hands reaching instinctively for his sword and only grasping empty air, Sasuke remembered that they had taken away all he had on him. Instead, he curled it into a fist and summoned chakra. If this was timed right he could create a Chidori if he was attacked.

Keeping his fist behind his back, Sasuke shifted his feet so that he would be able to gain a grip if necessary, still focusing on the guard. This man was too suspicious. "Reveal yourself," He growled, "you're no ANBU guard!"

A flash of fear made Sasuke's stomach turn. What if it was...Itachi! His eye opened wide with realization. "No." His voice spoke quietly.

* * *

Of course Itachi would know that Sasuke was planning to use his Chidori- and of course Itachi had Sasuke's arm pinned behind his back at a painful angle moments after he uttered 'no'. He removed the mask only slightly, revealing his Sharingan eyes.  
"Foolish," Itachi told Sasuke, free hand reaching up to take his remaining eye. "You should've known I would want that remaining eye."  
And right as Itachi's nails dug into the skin around Sasuke's eye the door was thrown open. The older Uchiha looked up, an amused smirk on his face. Of course Ketsueki would be there- Itachi hadn't failed to notice the extra ANBU roaming the hall as doctor.  
"Back so soon, Itachi?" she growled, needles extending from between her fingers.

* * *

Sasuke gave a shout of pain as his arm was pulled behind him, the sharp pain making his shoulder ache afterwards, but his worst fear appeared to be coming true as the skin around his eye was pinched by Itachi's purple nails. He squeezed his eye shut tight as he felt pressure around the eye itself. Sasuke's heart pounded in his chest as he gasped for breath. Now he was facing it.

Eternal blindness!

Immediately, his free hand sought out some sort of weapon at Itachi's thigh. A kunai-perfect.

But he froze when the door opened. Ketsueki's voice. Relief flooded through him. Carefully, he removed the kunai so that Itachi would not feel it. At least he had a weapon now.

* * *

Itachi chuckled, shaking his head as removed his hand from Sasuke's face. He still had Sasuke's arm pinned behind his back. He tightened his grip, showing Ketsueki he wasn't going to give up so easily.  
"Those needles won't stop me for long," he told Ketsueki, disengaging the transformation jutsu.  
Ketsueki watched as Sasuke pulled the kunai out- at least he wasn't unarmed. She stepped closer to the two, testing her limits. Itachi would not have it though- he lifted his hand back to Sasuke's remaining eye.  
"It will only make things worse, Ketsueki," Itachi murmured, smirking slightly.  
Ketsueki halted in her place, grip on the needles tightening. She had an assortment of poison in her grasp- each needle holding enough of each poison to kill Itachi if two struck him. The only thing was since the poisons were mixed together they wouldn't work as fast as she'd like them to. It would give Itachi enough time to take Sasuke's eye and run for it.

* * *

Sasuke gritted his teeth, slipping the kunai up his sleeve for later usage, his skin seeming to prickle with anger at being so close to Itachi. The interruption of Ketsueki returning to the room had given him a few more moments to think out the next possible move.

He felt Itachi's grip on his arm tighten and it gave Sasuke the image of a predator protecting its prey. Itachi did not want to hand over his chance for a second chance at sight so easily. However, confident as Itachi may be, this would be his downfall. Failing sight against a medic kunoichi who was extremely competent with potions. All he needed was for Itachi to be hit-then he would have his revenge.

He gave a low chuckle. "You're a fool to think that this kunoichi won't have a backup plan, Itachi," He smirked.

* * *

Ketsueki took a deep breath. Out of all the needles only one didn't hold any poison, it was just a plain needle. She loosened her grip on that one and threw it at Sasuke, hitting him just below a vital spot.  
The Uchiha's eyes widened, waiting for the poison. But none came. He smirked slightly, seeing her plan. He pretended to have his body go stiff and limp, slumping back against his brother in an attempt to knock him off balance.

* * *

Itachi tensed as he saw the needle thrown and was relieved to see it hit Sasuke. As his younger brother slumped against him, Itachi looked suspiciously to Ketsueki. Why should she aim for a boy who was less of a threat than a fully matured man who was one of the killers of his clan?

As Sasuke's body rested against him, Itachi had to try and gain some better footing before grabbing his brother's arm roughly to lift him in front of his own body. He knew that Sasuke would die if he was given anymore injections from those needles, however, it was better to have Sasuke dead now that his use had disappeared when they had unmasked him.

Dead or alive, Itachi would have his remaining eye. Lord Madara had promised him. "You're a very odd person," He muttered quietly to Ketsueki "to be attacking the one who may be of use to you."

* * *

"He still is useful," Ketsueki told Itachi.  
Sasuke ducked his head only slightly, swiping his leg back to cause Itachi to lose his balance once more while Ketsueki aimed a poison needle at the older Uchiha's neck. One shot at the neck would've been enough to paralyze him enough to administer more poison, if it hit it's target. She aimed another one after the first, just to be sure they struck their intended target.

* * *

His eyes widened as he felt Sasuke move and tap his foot. Just that little movement was enough to make him fall sideways. Then came the sound of the needles being launched. Throwing out his right hand, Itachi caught himself from falling, positioning himself to leap up again. He needed to get out from this room. It was too confined and there was no way he would be able to use ninjutsus accurately so that he himself was not injured.

Another sound came after the sound of the needles flying through the air. One had hit the wall, that meant the second was not too far behind. The only area that the woman had a clear shot at was his neck, he had felt the wind from it traveling through the air brush his neck. Swiftly, he brought his left arm up to protect his neck and it was greeted by a needle sinking itself into the forearm not two seconds after the action.

* * *

Three needles slid from Ketsueki's sleeves, taking the places of the ones currently lodged around the room. One hit in the forearm. 'Let's see what we can do now,' she thought, loosening her grip on four needles and flinging her arm at Itachi, all four needles aimed straight at his vital spots.  
"Sasuke, step back," Ketsueki ordered of Sasuke.  
The Uchiha was defiant and didn't move until Ketsueki forced him back.  
"Stay," she demanded, stepping in front of him, four needles taking the place of the ones flying at Itachi.

* * *

The older Uchiha gritted his teeth and swiftly moved to dodge the needles. He may have stopped the second needle from hitting his neck, but the poison was steadily spreading through his body-and another dose of that could kill him. He not be as vulnerable to poisons as his brother, but he knew his limits.

He needed a plan. Sharingan eyes flitted to the door and back to Ketsueki, then to Sasuke and his remaining eye. Itachi remained where he was, anger boiling slightly that he would not be able to gain his second eye this time. Only one option was left: Escape.

Lord Madara would be angered that he had failed to kill Sasuke and obtain his eye. It was only holding up his plans. However, it would be madness to even try to remain and fight.

Using Tsukiyomi would give Itachi enough time to leave the room and possibly rest briefly to overcome some of the poison's effects. With an irritated cluck of his tongue, Itachi realized that it was not the right time to be able to use that technique effectively. Shame, it would have been better to their plans for the woman to die. She'd have no chance without a Sharingan.

A genjutsu would be the only choice of diversion. Summoning his chakra, Itachi readied to cast the illusion. He looked to Ketsueki with an angered look in his eye. The infuriating woman. All he needed was eye contact to trap her.

Slowly he rose, pulling out the needle from his forearm and throwing it aside where it clattered on the ground into the corner. Not speaking a word, merely staring directly into her eyes with his own cold red ones.

* * *

Ketsueki learned from Tobi- she wouldn't fall for another genjutsu. Not for the second time. She lowered her eyes to the floor, four more needles slipping to take the place of the ones lost to Itachi. She loosened her grip on all eight needles- she wouldn't miss her target this time.  
She let them go in an array, evenly spaced so that escaping would be slightly difficult. Three needles slid into her hands. She was down to her last three poison needles. She swore in her head.  
Already she was down to her last three- that wasn't good. She didn't dare look up to see if her needles made contact with their target.  
Sasuke now understood why Ketsueki pushed him back. If he had stayed where he was he would've been hit with a needle. Again. He looked down, pulling the empty needle from his chest.

* * *

As the needles flew, Itachi changed his strategy. The girl was not falling for genjutsu. With those needles she was too dangerous to attempt to attack with taijutsu. Although he would have preferred not to use it, ninjutsu was the only one left.

With a few quick series of hand seals, he released a breath, his thumb and index finger just before his lips as he blew out a fireball. The heat was not hot enough to destroy or stop the needles, only a fool with a wish of burning to death in his own jutsu would create a fire jutsu that strong, but it was hot enough to destroy the poison in the needles. Rather oddly, it was a fleeting memory of speaking with his father that helped him to remember this fact.

He gave a grunt as several hot needles stuck into his skin, knocking him against the wall, ripping them out again swiftly in case any of the poison had survived. Now for the escape.

Pushing himself from the wall, Itachi leapt through the smoke caused by his jutsu to stand behind Sasuke, leering at the younger boy's spiky black hair. "I'll come back for you later, Sasuke" He muttered with contempt.

* * *

Sasuke turned quickly, lashing his arm out at Itachi though it was unlikely the older man was still there. Ketsueki threw Sasuke to the ground, stabbing aimlessly at where Itachi's voice had been. She also knew there was a good chance he didn't stand there anymore, but she wouldn't let the chance go that he might still be there.  
Sasuke swore when he was pushed to the ground, wincing as his arm made a sickening snap when he threw it out to protect his fall. This kunoichi was doing more harm than help for him, and that was starting to get annoying.

* * *

Itachi smirked as he anticipated Sasuke's attack, swiftly side stepping towards the door as Ketsueki provided another assault, knowing that this had been enough of a diversion to confuse them.

He took a moment to squint to see if the smoke was clearing, if they would see him leaving, and knew from the smell and shifting patterns in his vision that he still had cover. With a strong kick, the door's latch and lock was broken causing it to swing open violently followed by a loud crash.

As he exited the room, Itachi paused for a second to listen for any guards alerted by the commotion. Not a soul to be seen. He smirked darkly and leapt into the surrounding forest to search for his master.

The ANBU who were supposed to be providing back up for Ketsueki or were in place for an extra security measure lay on the ground unmoving.

Dead.

'Master must have anticipated this happening,' The man thought as he leapt with a slower pace than normal from branch to branch, 'which is why he took out the ANBU guard. He will not be pleased to see me returning without the second eye-and poisoned on top of that.

A second attempt at this will be too risky. And both Sasuke and that woman will be expecting another visit. He knows that I will not rest until I have both of his eyes. I will have to consult Lord Madara on this.'

He narrowed his eyes at these thoughts before thinking of a place to rest momentarily before continuing to find his master. If he was to face his master's anger-he would need it.


End file.
